<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moto Moto Meme Drabble(?) || LEVI X READER by snappy_nrghfufu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051458">Moto Moto Meme Drabble(?) || LEVI X READER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snappy_nrghfufu/pseuds/snappy_nrghfufu'>snappy_nrghfufu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Eventual Smut, F/M, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Kill Me, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Summer, Swimming Pools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snappy_nrghfufu/pseuds/snappy_nrghfufu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer being the hottest season of the year made you go to the pool.</p>
<p>The only thing you didn't know, was the events that were yet to unfold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not my first time to write any mature content, but certainly my first posting it on this platform. I'm pretty scared, so yay xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer.</p>
<p>Yep.</p>
<p>That season of the year where looking for an air-conditioned place is the hype, or turning it on for the whole day for the ones who can pay electricity bills with no problem. Or going to the pool or beach to hang out with your friends, in this all time hellish weather.</p>
<p>You were no different. The heat was extremely getting on your nerves, that when Hanji asked you to go to the pool with her, you didn't it give it any second and agreed instantaneously.</p>
<p>So, there you have it. You were sitting under one of the provided umbrellas that the establishment had, suckling on a strawberry and cream popsicle in your simple black two piece. The sun was almost setting, so it gave you that golden hour glow. </p>
<p>"I'm quite surprised this place has a few guests. Pools during this time of season are usually filled with people." You said. Looking around at the place. It only had like about thirty people. You liked it. The scenery was also well thought out. This place was near a beach, so you kind of have the decision to go to the pool or the beach.</p>
<p>Your four-eyed friend took a sip from her drink. "Well, this is still a new place. Still didn't get much of an attraction. Good thing we went here before it did."</p>
<p>You hummed in agreement. "Now that you mentioned it, how did you find this place?"</p>
<p>"Well…"</p>
<p>"Well…?"</p>
<p>"Hehe, I'm friends with the people in charge of this new place. You can also say, I'm also one of them. Surprise! This is my new job!"</p>
<p>You were low-key stunned, but also very happy of this news. "Welp, looks like we can have a small celebration. What are you up for?" You queried. Though, after asking this question, Hanji had a mischievous grin on her face.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'll think about it," she said in a sing-song voice. "Though, I do want you to meet someone."</p>
<p>You were quick on the uptake. "No. Hanji, I've already had enough of being set up for<br/>
dates-"</p>
<p>"Hey, shorty! I want you to meet my friend!" She cut your train of words short, calling someone from one side of the pool.</p>
<p>The one who was called looked at you and Hanji's direction, giving a sigh. Swimming a bit near the steps of the pool. Upon arriving, you were able to decipher how the person looked like. </p>
<p>And boi lemme tell you…</p>
<p>Your jaw almost dropped to the floor. Your popsicle seemed to instantly melt at this moment.</p>
<p>His piercing gray eyes were breathtaking. The way he ran his hands through his ebony locks was stunning. It's like, every movement this man made was just flawless.</p>
<p>From each step of the pools steps, the more your nose was about to end in a nosebleed.</p>
<p>His torso showcased a strong V-line, pectorals that were to die for, and arms that were ever so divine. Hands looked delicate but strong, and his legs held strength that you can imagine yourself-</p>
<p>Nope, too dirty.</p>
<p>"Ooo, look out. I think Levi-Levi here likes you."</p>
<p>"Nah, that's impossible." You spoke, covering the flustered you were in. The thought of some hot dude liking you in first glance was unlikely. Even his name rolled out of your tongue smoothly, as you did this quietly.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? He would usually ignore when I would call him to meet a girl."</p>
<p>"What-"</p>
<p>"Hey, Levi! Meet F/N!" </p>
<p>He was near you. And gawd damn he was hotter up close. Sure, he was short, but for a fact, anyone would ignore that fact as long they get to bang with him. "Tch. Did she drag you into this?" He asked you, and hot damn, his voice was making you feel things.</p>
<p>"Yeah...she did, hehe." You sheepishly said, then finishing up your popsicle since it was currently having a meltdown. Now you were nervous. You felt his eyes staring right through you soul, making you tingle to say the least.</p>
<p>He let out an annoyed huff. "I feel sorry that she has to deal with you, shitty-glasses."</p>
<p>"Hey! That's not a nice thing to say in front of someone you just met!"</p>
<p>Levi just gave out another 'tch'. "I'll see you around then, F/N." He spoke, voice smooth like butter. He walked away, but as he walked, he turned his head, his metallic hues meeting yours, and gave a small smirk.</p>
<p>And did you feel something down there.</p>
<p>Completely walking away, and no where in sight, Hanji squealed at you. "OMG F/N! I SAW THAT! SHORTY SEEMS TO HAVE AN INTEREST IN YOU!"</p>
<p>You were malfunctioning a bit. "I..uh..need to go to the bathroom, be right back!" You were frantic, not wanting Hanji stopping you, you went your way immediately to the comfort rooms that was near the pool area.</p>
<p>Locking yourself in one of the stalls. You pulled down your underwear. Embarrassed at the sight you saw.</p>
<p>Ah, poor horny virgin you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moto Moto Pt. 2  (MATURE)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The continuation of the moto moto idea that popped out of nowhere. </p><p>This contains 18+ content.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeas, it's finally out. a christmas gift for y'all (?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18+ up ahead. </p><p>word count: 4, 562</p><p>===</p><p>"Hanji's drunk." You grimaced, gagging internally at the smell of intoxication she has on herself. </p><p>His next words surprised you.</p><p>"I'll take you both home."</p><p>"What-"</p><p>===</p><p>You have finally fixed yourself up. You washed out the mess thoroughly off from your bikini's underwear, and showered yourself, to make out that you just didn't wet yourself down there.</p><p>You needed a swim to ease yourself from the instances of earlier. Stepping out of the comfort room, to see Hanji already splashing around in the water. Still wondering how does Hanji have all that energy.</p><p>Dipping your feet into the pool, stepping on the steps in it. Getting used to the temperature it gave off, Hanji was already swimming towards you.</p><p>"F/N, F/N, F/N! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW EARLIER! LEVI GAVE AT LEAST A GLANCE AT YOU! HE NEVER DOES THAT WHENEVER I INTRODUCED A GIRL BEFORE!" she was just squealing the whole thing out. It just perplexed you that, how come a guy like him was single. </p><p>"I think he had enough of you looking for dates for him." Monotonously, as you swam a bit with Hanji following after you. Towards the ledge that the sun was setting little by little at that direction. "Don't you think he has enough of that?"</p><p>Hanji just rolled her eyes. "Pfft! I wanna see shortie have kids, alright? I wanna be an aunt to them!"</p><p>"So you're doing this for your own personal benefit?"</p><p>"Precisely!"</p><p>You sighed. "You're one messed up woman."</p><p>"Says the one who has the naughtiest dreams and fetishes between us two." Hanji cackled. </p><p>Hell no you were going to let her use that against you. "Oh please, your dreams are way more kinky and off putting than mine." </p><p>Hanji shook her head. "Nuh-uh."</p><p>Before you two could continue with the silly debate of who had the most sexual dreams, someone called for Hanji's attention.</p><p>"Hanji."</p><p>She turned around. "Oh, hey Erwin!" Her cheerful voice filled the air. She went towards him. You looked at who called her, and damn he was hella tall. "Oh, meet F/N!" Hanji said, as she was already near this blonde guy.</p><p>You just motioned your hand in a shy manner of saying high. Meeting new people was honestly just intimidating to say the least. You followed after Hanji.</p><p>He gave.you a welcoming smile, as you politely smiled back. "It's nice seeing F/N L/N in the flesh. Hanji rambles a lot about you." </p><p>"She does?"</p><p>"I do?" Hanji questioned. Looking rather confused. "Yes you do, Hanji. Hopefully, you could join us tonight."</p><p>What about tonight?</p><p>"Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention that Erwin over here is hosting a party, and he said I'm allowed to bring a plus one over! Also...I told him you work as a reviewer and columnist...so.." </p><p>You got it of course. Maybe a deal to put the place's name on the newspaper. "Well, I guess so." You smiled. Even if you didn't like parties but it can be a win-win situation for the both of you.</p><p>"See you then, F/N." Erwin gave a rather dashing smile, that you had to smile back at. He went his way.</p><p>You looked at Hanji seriously. "Now. Where does this event take place?"</p><p>"Uh...at some private condo near here."</p><p>You sighed heavily. "Hanji, you know I didn't bring any semi-formal attire! I only have a bralette and high waist shorts!" You whined. You can't just attend some gathering with other people you didn't know with those types of apparels. Your outfits were more for those laid-back events or somewhere near the beach, like right now.</p><p>But Hanji was quick. "I know! But don't worry! I actually have a stash of newly bought clothes here that I kept in a small room that I occupy here!"</p><p>"How come you already have a room here?"</p><p>"How can I say this... It's in the process of becoming a resort?"</p><p>"Oh, damn."</p><p>"I know! Now, we should take a shower already." </p><p>===</p><p>Entering the condo where the gathering was held, you felt kind of nervous. Almost everyone in the room, you didn't know them. </p><p>"Hey, Hanji!" A brunette girl with a ponytail onl called at your direction. "Ooo, and who's this?"</p><p>"F/N. F/N, meet Sasha." Your friend introduced you to this slightly disheveled girl. She looked like she already was tipsy.</p><p>"I gotta say, loving the look on you." She complimented with a lazy grin. You gave a shy smile. "Thanks. Hanji was the one who insisted on what I'm wearing right now, hehe." As you motioned the outfit you had for the night. A black spaghetti strapped body con mini dress paired with a denim jacket and paired with black ankle strapped 2 inch heels. </p><p>"Knew it! Anyways, let's grab you a drink!"</p><p>The gathering was surprisingly nice, for you. Meeting the other people in Hanji's new work was thrilling. </p><p>All of them had quite the personalities. A dull moment will never happen with these  people. Sasha and Connie were one heck of a duo. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were the trio of best friends since childhood, and Jean with his best friend, Marco, had this couple thing going on. Each of their energy was refreshing and exciting, but you were here to discuss with Erwin. So, you had to cut the fun short, and when you saw Erwin, it was down to business.</p><p>===</p><p>Moments passed, you were now discussing with Erwin. With no Hanji in sight, you only limited yourself to drinking a small amount of rather fine champagne. Though, during the whole conversation with Erwin, you can somewhat feel somebody staring at you. Maybe it was just someone who had too much to drink. </p><p> "I'll tell my boss then. I can say, you're pretty good with handling this project." </p><p>"But I'm not the only one. Everyone who's with me right now did a lot of help for this establishment." Erwin looked around the room and smiled. Obviously, you followed where his eyes went and knew well what's going in his head.</p><p>Sipping the last portion of your drink and looking elsewhere. </p><p>But this elsewhere, caught your attention.</p><p>Hanji was already, pass drunk, that the guy who was always her assistant, Moblit, had to carry her, who was also slightly drunk. "Oh no…"</p><p>"What's the problem?" Erwin asked. When he looked in the same direction as you. He released a sigh. "That's Hanji for you. I assume, you're going to leave, right?"</p><p>You nodded. "It was nice talking to you. I'll be sure to tell my boss." As you offered your hand out, and he accepted it.</p><p>Taking Hanji from Moblit and walking out towards the door with her muttering incoherences was way harder than anything you had handle in your life. Hanji kept on attempting to get away from you since her drunk self assumed you to be a kidnapper. </p><p>Finally out of the condominiums complex, with little to none accidents for your friend. You were in for it. </p><p>Seeing if there were any taxis available at twelve in the morning. You knew it was highly impossible for cabs to travel at this time, but you had to try the least.</p><p>"Oi."</p><p>You looked around to see the guy who made you wet your panties. He was still hot looking even with the clothes on. The white dress shirt that was tucked in, accentuated his muscular frame quite nicely with the dark pants and black loafers he had on. </p><p>"What's with her?" He motioned towards Hanji, who was now completely draped all over your back, her arms over your shoulders. </p><p>"Hanji's drunk." You grimaced, gagging internally at the smell of intoxication she had on herself. </p><p>His next words surprised you.</p><p>"I'll take you both home."</p><p>"What-"</p><p>"There's no cabs at this hour. And from what I know, Hanji's car is getting a repair?" He queried, quite elaborately and on point. </p><p>Adjusting Hanji more comfortably on your back. "Yeah, she told you?"</p><p>"I had to bring her home several times." His voice was a bit gruff, but it never failed to fluster you. "So, are you coming or not?"</p><p>You needed a decision, quick. This could be your chance to at least talk to him and get to know him more. "Uh...are you okay with it though?"</p><p>"I wouldn't have asked in the first place.. I'll go and get the car."</p><p>===</p><p>Silence was an understatement for the situation you were in. Being in the car of the guy who just literally made you needy at first glance, was giving you a ride home.</p><p>With Hanji, already sleeping like a log, a few snores was the only sound filling the air, you just couldn't bring yourself to say anything. The only thing that you observed was that the car was squeaky clean that you can literally eat food off the floor, though the idea was a bit off putting, but yeah.</p><p>"If you have something to say, say it." Even though if he talked with a bit of edge, you just tried to understand that maybe he doesn't enjoy the idea of talking.</p><p>You rehearsed what you were about to say. "I just wanted to say thanks...you didn't really have to go through the trouble for me and Hanji…"</p><p>He just hummed in reply. For a few more minutes, nearing the destination, you only had a few startles from the woman who would just randomly talk something about her two Chihuahua dogs, about biting the ankle of one person. That even Levi commented, "Now I know where she got that rabid energy from." Resulting you to stifling a laugh.</p><p>===</p><p>Plopping Hanji down on her couch, and thankfully her Chihuahuas knew you. You took off her shoes, and ease her feet up onto the couch, and covering her with the blanket that was conveniently on her other couch. </p><p>Going to the kitchen and filling up a cup with water and looking in her cupboards for the pills she had for hungovers. Placing it on the coffee table, near the couch where a peaceful Hanji slept.</p><p>This will help her when she wakes up.</p><p>As you left her part of the compound.</p><p>Levi was just standing at the doorstep, waiting for you. "Let's go?" he asked.</p><p>You shook your head. "Me and Hanji share the same compound, actually." You said with a sheepish grin. Levi just nodded his head.</p><p>"As thanks...you want to come over and have a drink?" Hoping he would answer a yes, because this man got you interested.</p><p>Little did you know, he also wanted you to invite him over. He couldn't get enough of the sight of you wearing such alluring clothes. The dress you were wearing was quite a teasing one than the swimsuit you wore earlier.</p><p>"I would like that."</p><p>Giving a small smile, but a victory dance in your head you two walked towards your side of the lot. Getting your keys from the handbag Hanji lent you and unlocking your door.</p><p>You were so glad that you were able to clean your house. Usually, there would be paper all around the floor and clothes. Sometimes spilled water.</p><p>Levi was happy that the girl he was getting the hots for was a tidy person. Ten out of ten would date.</p><p>"Make yourself at home...and what drink would you want?" You asked, in such a kind tone that made Levi kind of flustered. Most of the girls that he tried dating were all just trying to get in his pants, made him feel like he was just only seen like some object for sex, and he didn't like it. You on the other hand, treated him like an actual human. Sitting on your couch, he quickly took another look at you with your ravishing attire.</p><p>Answering your question, "Tea. If there's any, of course…" he trailed off. You hummed and went for the kitchen, stopping a bit to remove your denim jacket off and hang it on your coat racks as you aslo took of your high heel shoes. By far, your backside was the best Levi has seen in his lifetime.</p><p>Five minutes passed, the tea was served. Taking a sip of the tea, he was glad that the tea wasn't bad. Most of the time, he would have spitted out if the drink was bad. "Do you like it?" You had to ask. He might be lying to your face about the taste of the tea.</p><p>"...I.."</p><p>Welp, you were kind of ready for it.</p><p>"...."</p><p>Or not.</p><p>"...Like it. A bit better than the ones people tried to make mine before." He answered, then taking another sip. You internally sighed in relief. </p><p>"If you don't mind me asking…" It perked your interest when said this. "Uh...what line of work you are in? Since, the party earlier was for the one's in the project."</p><p> </p><p>With no hesitation at all, you explained, "I'm a reviewer and columnist. Though, I was able to attend the party earlier, because Hanji mentioned my job to Erwin."</p><p>Nodding to your statement, he slapped himself, internally. He was jealous of you being with Erwin earlier, that he was tempted to pull you away from him. Even you, just mentioning bushy eyebrows name was making him green with envy.</p><p>Putting your right leg on top of the left leg in your position. "From what I heard earlier...you are one of the heads in management, right?" As you unhook the earrings you were wearing and placing them on the living rooms table.</p><p>He took his final sip of his drink. "Yeah. Erwin talked about every one of us I'm guessing?"</p><p>"Yep. He did. You guys are really close as a team."</p><p>Levi just shrugged. "We get that a lot. Even though some of them can be shitty at times, they're reliable people."</p><p>You smiled. "You care for them then?"</p><p>"Tch, no."</p><p>"There's no need to deny it, you know." You said, giggling in the end, coquettishly.<br/>He was able to pinpoint you asas the playful type.</p><p>He might as well try and see if you can keep up that act. He prepared the most suave, and sensual voice that he mastered to get him out of situations that he knew where it was going.</p><p>But he was not planning on getting out of this.</p><p>Oh, no.</p><p>He wants this.</p><p>"And don't even think of denying the way..." He said in a low and smooth tone, inching closer to you, "the way….you looked at me…"</p><p>That was a quick change of topic, but that voice got you smitten on what he was going to say next.</p><p>You felt his hands already grazing your arms. "Looking at me earlier….you got hot and bothered…." This made you have your voice caught in your throat.</p><p>But you were able to swallow it down, but just a bit. Croaking out a lie, "No...I wasn't.." You couldn't move. The sudden change of his voice got you stuck in your place, and you started dripping down there.</p><p>He let out a rather sinister chuckle. "Hm...yes you were….your eyes were showing what you felt...and what gave off more…." He inched his mouth, closer to your ear, his hot breaths tingling the shell of your ear. </p><p>"You got yourself wet... just because of the mere sight of me…" That was enough to embarrass the heck out of you.</p><p>You stuttered, "If...If you knew….you…" </p><p>His hands were already on your waist. "I know we only just met….but I can't hold back myself any longer.." as his hands events towards your hips and squeezing it.</p><p>You wanted this too. Despite being a virgin, you've always wanted to get fucked, but your standards in men were high off the charts that you easily turn off any of the guys Hanji tries to hook you up with.</p><p>But this guy right here, already caressing and teasing you. He met everything you ever wanted from a guy.</p><p>"Take me...Levi.." </p><p>Everything in that moment just happened so fast. With the turn of your head, he pressed his lips against yours. The mixture of passion and new sensation was getting you dizzy yet excited. The kisses that you two were exchanging were just filled with desperation for the other. Skin warm to the others touch, and the ragged breaths coming from both of you.</p><p>In a quick swoop of a motion, he carried you in his arms with no troubles at all. "We're doing this on the bed, peaches." Flustering you to the edge, because of the pet name he gave.</p><p>Still exchanging kisses and nips at the flight of stairs, and no accidents happening, thankfully. Halfway towards your bedroom door, he took off your denim jacket as you started unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p>His pectorals were now fully on display in front of you, as he placed you on the bed. Going towards the door and closing it, to assure the privacy you two were going to have.</p><p>Walking back to you, but as the moonlight that deemed through the wide windows you have in your room, you can clearly see the lust in his eyes. "Seeing you in that attire as you entered the room.." he huskily said, crawling on top of you. "It just... got me so hard…" as he held both your wrists with his right hand. </p><p>"Ah-" You moaned. His face was on the crook of your neck, leaving trails of his kisses, nibbling on a certain area that got you to moan like that. "You're so naughty, F/N…"</p><p>His eyes looking directly at yours. "This is your first time, right?" </p><p>You nodded and said, "Please be gentle.." And Levi couldn't help himself but soften his facial expression.</p><p>Only to turn back to that of mischief.</p><p>Left hand hiking up your dress, in a slow and tantalizing pace. You squirmed but just couldn't help but love his teasing. The fabric bunching up above your hips, for him to see the mess you yourself made.</p><p>His hands dipped down right at your core, running his index finger along your folds, already outlined because of your arousal. "Mhh.. we'll see about it."</p><p>Pulling down your underwear to reveal your aching core, he purposefully licked his lips to get you where he wanted. Whining quietly at this action he did.</p><p>His plan worked. You just got more turned on. But he wanted more, so he completely discarded the dress off your body.</p><p>Every dip and curve, just got him more needy and ready to fuck you. Your [Skin Color] underneath the glow of the moon, was immaculate for his sight. Your eyes held the same level of wanton as his. Teats perked up and the size of your breast was fitting for his hands.</p><p>He proceeds to kiss from your neck, downwards to your clavicles. You were reaching new heights of pleasure, it was enough to make you come undone when he played with your breasts. Kissing and suckling the mounds.</p><p>Helplessly sighing, "Ah..ah! Levi..!" The sounds you were producing were just blissfully reassuring of his actions. </p><p>Licking the underside of one of your breasts. "I'll savour you up, kitten. Piece…" tease fully flicking his tongue on your right nipple, "by piece.." as he latched his mouth on it and started suckling. He gave the other side a squeeze between his index and thumb. Your toes curled in pleasure, as a gasp escaped from your lips.</p><p>This continued on. He did savour you up. Your reassuring moans and whines had him on the edge, bu he wanted this to be your first and best fuck that you were going to have, so he kept control.</p><p>As of this moment, you were situated on his lap, feeling his hardness underneath you, feeling it getting a bit harder as every second had passed when he ran kisses all over your backside. He was now only left in his boxers, so it added that teasing and friction factor for your already dripping pussy. </p><p>"Levi...please...I-" cut off by his lips as you reciprocated it with your tender kisses-"I know kitten...I still can't get enough of this body of yours.." he moaned, sending shivers to your spine. </p><p>Leaving a last kiss on your shoulder. "Get on your knees, baby." His commanding yet soft voice was making you tremble to full submission. Not taking a second to lose, you went on all fours on the center of the bed. </p><p>Hearing the drop of his boxers to the floor, made you flinch a bit, but not enough to make you back down from this moment.</p><p>"Do you have..condoms?" Levi asked. </p><p>"No, but Hanji forces me to take birth control pills…" You softly said, moving your hands to a more comfortable placement for you. Levi was surprised, but was more than happy with this information. </p><p>The tip of his cock was already prodding at your tight hole, and you can't help but feel that it was big. "Well, looks like shitty four-eyes had a good idea for once…"</p><p>He took a gentle yet tight hold on your hips, as he bent forward for a bit to whisper something in your ear. "I'll be able to feel your slickness and warmth, kitten...way better.." paired with the low and seductive voice, was sending you over the edge.</p><p>Little by little, inch by inch, he slowly entered. He was relishing the way your insides felt. Warm and tight, and certainly he'll have to take time with. He finally bottomed you out, and started gyrating his hips gently.</p><p>You were gasping and moaning at the feeling of being full there. You can't help but nudge your hips a bit, as your lust was taking the best of you. </p><p>"You're so..tight.." Levi thrusted a bit faster. While his thrusts were gradually taking you to heights of sexual gratification you haven't reached in your single life, his hold on your hips began to tighten. </p><p>It was evident enough that the room was already filled of libido. The sound of skin slapping, the bed's headboard going against the wall repeatedly and the mattress squeaking at the actions of you two. Levi was starting to grunt, and you were damned to cum because those sounds were just heaven sent.</p><p>"Mmh! Lev-ah!" You loudly gasped, he was hitting a certain spot, so, so good. He picked that up, and hit that spot once again for him to receive another lustful cry from you. He was enjoying the view in front of him.</p><p>Back arched, your [Hair Color] locks sprawled in a rather teasing way. Your hands clenching the sheets ever-so-tightly, seeing your hands creating folds on the cotton sheets. Every time his hips meet with your behind gets him the most delightful of moans he has ever heard.</p><p>Now that he knows where your g-spot, he picked up his pace. </p><p>In an instant, he was pounding in you with such precision and a merciless pace. Your moans became uncontrollable, that you were just letting it all out.</p><p>"Ah!....ah! Levi! You're...fucking me..so..good!" You wantonly let those words out. This boosted the ego of the raven haired man who was pounding you like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>"Yeah? Mh! This pussy of yours... feels like heaven on fucking earth, baby." He grunted, and his dirty talking was edging you closer and closer or your climax. </p><p>You had to muffle your moans by this point. "I'm-ah! I'm-" you couldn't finish your sentence as his movements got faster. You had to muffle the noises you were making with the pillows in front of you. The coil in your stomach was about to uncoil. </p><p>Levi was also reaching his climax while you were already at the brink of it. Your walls were clamping around him way tighter, that these few words from him were enough-</p><p>"Cum for master, baby."</p><p>And you finally were able to release the most release you felt in your whole damn life. Levi continued pumping through your orgasm as he reached his. You felt his warm substance filling you up, that feeling and thought alone was enough to make you turned on again, but you had to hold back from it.</p><p>He pulled out completely, a bit of his cum still connecting to your core. The first thing he had on his mind was to clean you up, but your satiated expression distracted him. Cheeks still holding that pink glow, and pants leaving your lips. </p><p>So, he had to reassure you. "You did well for your first time…" realizing he might have sounded weird, causing red to tinge his cheeks.</p><p>You weren't able to catch this, thankfully for his part. "Heh, you did most of the work.." You giggled. The stickiness between your thighs was enough to reassure you that you finally had your first.</p><p>"Is this just a...one time thing?" You asked. You wouldn't mind at all, since you did get he might want to find someone better than you.</p><p>But for Levi, this was not going to be a one time thing. "F/N...I don't just fuck around, you know?" The other thing that distracted him aside from your expression, was the lingering feeling of how your body felt against his. He didn't experience that kind of feeling with his late flings.</p><p>To him, this encounter was something. </p><p>Your couldn't reply. He turned you over, so that you were facing him. "Will you have a date with me?" He asked, feeling his insides were heating up with embarrassment and it was the same for you.</p><p>But you had your answer, "Yes. I would love to." </p><p>You were about to leave the bed, but Levi's next actions startled you. He swiftly took you by the wrist, as he laid down on the bed and had you sit on hips.</p><p>His eyes had a playful glint as his next words got you turned on, once again.</p><p>"I know that was only your first time," his tone still ever-so smooth and seductive, "though I can't get enough of your body…" his continuation sent your face in a blaze.</p><p>The next one was the real trigger.</p><p>"Would you want to ride me?" </p><p>Let's say, that whole night was spent on passionate, hot, and wild acts.</p><p>===</p><p>BONUS ENDING:</p><p>The door of your apartment opened. As if the person had an extra key with them. Familiar with the surroundings, this person went up the series stairs. Opening your bedroom door to see-</p><p>You and Levi, sleeping soundly against each other. The blanket only covered the private bits, but this person was able to see your legs tangled with each other.</p><p>Hanji then had the craziest smile on her face.</p><p>"I'm finally going to be an aunt!"</p><p>===</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>huhu thank you for reading this random drabble, I highly appreciate y'all for reading, please let me know if there should be improvements &lt;&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope the first part was befitting for the standards of y'all hehe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>